Vulnerable
by Xeijin
Summary: Because Devils will make sure you pay the price. Not yaoi. :D


Title: Vulnerable

Characters: Musashi and Hiruma (this is not yaoi!)

Notes: Spoilers for 303rd down. This scene just made me hold back the tears, but I can't. Their friendship is just sooooo admirable. :'D

* * *

" **Deimon! Deimon! Deimon!"** it was the chanting of the crowd that they never expected, they almost thought everybody were already counting down for Teikoku Alexanders win. But here they are still standing firm, with 44-42 on the scoreboard. 2 points left and a one second that is enough for them to execute their last play.

" **It's the last play of our lives where all the members of the Deimon Devilbats are fighting together!"** yelled the gentle giant with happy tears in his eyes.

" **We'll score even if we die!"** yelled the monkey with burning determination in his eyes.

" **Everyone will come back at Deimon carrying the championship's trophy."** mused the shrimp, **"Fff, if we don't it won't reward the principal who had the clubroom built with his own money."** commented the old looking kicker.

" **We only have to focus on defending against a hail mary pass, since we know what the opponent is going to do, Teikoku's victory is certain."** said the Teikoku's emperor.

' _ **Even if you don't say it, I understand perfectly… So what should we do? There's no point in a gamble that has zero percent chances of succeeding…'**_ thought the demonic quarterback.

" **That's about sixty yards until the goal line…"** unconsciously said the shrimp looking at the other end of the field. It seems so distant. The win seems so distant.

" **There's no other choice but that right?.."** the monkey trailed off, unsure of the thing that comes to his mind.

The demonic quarterback grinned. _**'Sixty yards?'**_ He thought, _ **'Maybe another one of my lies would turn into reality. Kekekeke.'**_

" **The fucking shrimp crushed the Emperor Yamato, the lie that you were the strongest runner Eyeshield 21, you made it a reality."** He started, then looked at the old-faced kicker. **"In the end, it's our turn, we, who created the Devilbats."** And out from God knows where, he whipped the old man's kick tee. **"Shoot it. Kick it all the way until the goalposts at once. There's no other way scoring it, THE SIXTY YARDS MAGNUM."** throwing the kick tee to the old man, emphasizing those last words.

" **Impossible."**

" **They're desperate!"**

Those sentences can be heard all over the stadium. The demonic quarterback getting ready for the snap when the old man approached him. **"It's impossible, Hiruma. It's unlike you who only believes in numbers. Even during practice, I never scored a field goal further than fifty five yards."**

" **We created it to go to the Christmas Bowl no matter what. You, me and Kurita we created the Deimon Devilbats.."** the demonic quarterback merely paused **. "At the time when you left the team do you know how much, Kurita hit things in despair?... Kurita…"** he paused again, looking away, remembering those times when the old man left. **"Do you know how much Kurita was…"**

Then the old man just knew, he wasn't talking about a certain 'Kurita'. The wound that he caused the demonic quarterback must've been too deep. A demon who is supposedly invincible in any aspects had become so vulnerable when he left. And he is telling it to him right now. That he should payback for what he did.

" **Kekekeke!"** regaining himself, the demonic quarterback had put on his mask again. **"You'd better settle that debt here once and for all! Scoring that impossible kick is your job fucking old man!"** he said cackling.

" **Yeah.. It doesn't matter, there's no other way to win."** The old faced kicker smiled. Realizing that even the devils can be vulnerable. Smiling to himself, he vowed that he will never trade the Gentle Giant and that Gun-Totting maniac for anything in the world. They are his bestfriends. Even if he left them. Nothing changed, and he will never do the same mistake again.

Their last play has started, the Gentle Giant snapped the ball, and as the Gun-Totting maniac set this up, the Old Faced kicker gathered all the feeling of his friends, his teammates in his right leg. Getting ready to kick the ball, he smiled to himself _**'I will turn the lie into reality, in this single kick, I'll be the Sixty Yards Magnum.'**_


End file.
